Look After You
by nathanhaley
Summary: After Haley leaves on another tour, Nathan starts spending a lot of time in the gym. Brooke is there watching him.


Brooke  
She always liked to tempt fate. She had perfected the term, "playing with fire". Haley had gone on tour again, leaving behind a vulnerable Nathan. He put on the bravest front she's ever seen from anybody. With a pretend smile, he waved her goodbye from the bus stop. She noticed him rub his hands through his spiked-hair and walk away. 

Nathan  
She had offered to take him this time. He, of course, said no. She had to go live out her dream. He had to live his. Only this time, he didn't lay down the ultimatum. He trusted Haley with every fiber of his being. Only sometimes, he lacked that same trust within himself.

Brooke  
She saw him working out in the old gym that Whitey forced them to play in. His jersey was slung over on the bleachers, giving her a chance to notice his defined abdomen. She resisted the urge to lick her lips. He was Haley's and she was Lucas's. Again, she thought. No matter how many times she repeated it to herself, she still couldn't help but wonder.

Nathan  
He noticed her watching him. Strangely, her staring didn't seem to bother him much. She was wearing a black skirt, obviously from her cheerleading uniform, and a black tank top that revealed a lot of cleavage.

Brooke  
For the next three weeks, she would continue to see him at the gym. He wouldn't say much; just continued to stretch his muscles. He would always wear shorts without his Ravens jersey as she would always wear her black skirt and the tank top that revealed a lot of cleavage.

Nathan  
She had been gone now for close to a month. The months dragged on to the end of eternity. He would talk to her on the phone everyday for about 15 minutes, but then she was beckoned away by her manager. He looked to his right where Brooke normally always was but she wasn't there. He sighed as he walked towards the locker room.

Brooke  
She couldn't face him. She had shamefully, peeked inside of the gym to try to catch even the slightest glimpse of him. When she saw him flexing his arms, she found herself becoming mesmerized by his motions. She decided to take a shower to cool her body down. Feeling the cool bits of water sprinkle on her skin, did nothing to defrost her scorching body.

Nathan  
When he saw her, his ability to function became nonexistent. He was frozen as he stood watching her lathering up her toned body. She washed up and down in some sort of rhythmic motion. After a few short seconds, she turned the water off. Grabbing a towel to wrap around her body, she looked up and saw him staring at her.

Brooke  
She wondered if he had been there this entire time, watching her. Her lips wouldn't allow her to speak, as she began to take a step towards him. He muttered a quick apology and quickly ran out of the suddenly sizzling room.

Nathan  
Neither one of them said anything about that incident in the locker room the next day. Both went off like nothing had happened. They both knew better. He could feel the atmosphere changing and nothing could've ever prepared him for it.

Brooke  
It was a Sunday evening. When the balance of things would come crumbling down. She came to the gym as usual, watching him. Something was out of place. He was watching her too.

Nathan  
He watched her as she took off her tank top. She was only clad in a black, lacy bra and her short skirt. Her excuse was that she was hot. Oh, how she did not know the double-meaning of that sentence. He watched her lay down on the bleachers, spraying the water ever so slightly down her cleavage. Her hands slowly ran down her breasts, stopping at the fabric of her bra. She delighted in teasing him.

Brooke  
He walked over to her. He claimed to want some water. We're all out, she smiled mischievously. The only water that was in the room, was running down her cleavage. He bent down beside her and smirked his prized grin. He licked the water spiraling down her breasts, stopping at the fabric of her bra. It was his turn to be the tease.

Nathan  
He tried to get up. At least, that's what he told himself as she pulled him closer to the electric waves radiating from off her body. He could feel the rhythm of her heartbeats as her chest heaved up and down. Pushing thoughts of his wife away from his mind, he closed the gap between their lips.

Brooke  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He had to prop his shoulders up to keep from falling off of the bleachers. She sat herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully lead her off of the bleachers and up against the gym walls.

Nathan  
He pushed the straps of her bra down, but they still lingered around her arms. He sent harsh kisses up her neck, pining her up against the wall. She somehow kicked her skirt off from around her tiny waist, while pulling his shorts off from her. She was, after all, Brooke Davis.

Brooke  
She held onto him, trying to keep her balance as he fucked her hard against the wall.


End file.
